


Can You Still See Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Black Bullet, Free!, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online, Tokyo Ghoul, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor hated ghouls.Akaashi hated humans.Kirigaya hated living.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i butchered your favorite characters. This is my first fic so..... whelp. I also haven't read the Tokyo ghoul manga so my knowledge of the CCG and everything is limited to the anime. This takes place right after the Anteiku raid, Amon was replaced with Tanaka. Also, I don't know Japanese...

Viktor hated ghouls. 

They took everything from him. His family. 

His mother’s eyes, wide with fear as she told him to run away with his cousin. His sister, clinging to her child as the life drained away with the blood. Both of them killed for no reason, not even to be eaten. Just because they were alive. 

His upperclassmen. Underclassmen. Classmates. 

Georgi, smiling as the bikaku pierced his body. Still smiling as the ghoul tore off his arm and tore off a chunk of it. Still smiling as the ghoul ate him. Kindaichi, running in front of Kunimi at the last second, ukaku projectiles flying into his body. Asahi, ignoring Noya’s screams as he told them to run. 

They all said the same thing. “Live. Run away.”

Viktor was tired of running. He raises his quinque, a long scythe made from two-eyed owl’s kagune. Points it at the ghoul in front of him. 

He looks to Yuuri, nods. Charges toward the SSS rated ghoul without a thought other than:

“Die.”  
_____

Akaashi hated humans.

They took everything from him.

Now he stood at the top of the Aogiri tree, taking everything from them. 

Bokuto stood besides him, still his ace, still his captain. Held his hand through the endless torrent of death, through the futile struggle called living. Both of them with one eye human, and one eye ghoul, they were neither. 

So instead, they kill, taking from both sides of the stupid, stupid, stupid war that neither side wanted in the first place. But yet, they still kill. Kill. Kill again and again, until killing has no more impact on your soul than drinking a cup of coffee. 

Akaashi wanted to kill the humans that made him turn into this. This shell of a once happy man. A once somewhat exasperated, bored, but happy man. 

So he wields his kagune with pride, unfurls his silver wings that he once thought could take him to the sky. Which now keep him grounded. 

He smiles, a cold, empty smile that's said to bring death to whoever sees it. Extending the spiky mass of RC cells to its fullest he raises his arms. 

Crack.  
_____

Kirigaya just wants it all to end.

The fighting, the Aogiri, the CCG. His life. 

He blinks, and for a single second where no one can see it, veins crawl up one side of his face and his left eye changes to a red, angry kakugan which looks at the cup of coffee in disgust. 

He’s lost people to both sides. His cousin to the CCG. His human aunt to the Aogiri. Klein to the CCG. Agil to the Aogiri. 

The list is long. Longer than he was ever supposed to live. 

But still, he refuses to have his sight clouded by either side of the fight.

He raises the cup to his lips before digging around in his pocket for a ‘sugar cube,’ which is really sugar mixed with blood. 

He watches from his rooftop as the two sides clash, on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on and keeps on clashing. 

He just wants it all to end. But he walks away, koukaku, growing and snapping off to form two swords he holds in both hands. It’s black, the kagune. Black with white veins, unlike any other before it. 

He turns back around and leaps into the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a bit short....  
> Oh well!
> 
> I'm diving right into the action here.   
> Sorry again if I ruined everyone's personalities.   
> You get a bit of backstory here, but just to make things clear, Akaashi is 19 (He was forced to join the Aogiri right after his second year of highschool. I also fucked with the time a bit, so it is currently November 26th.
> 
> Also... Recommended songs to listen to while reading this chapter!  
> -Unravel (uh duh)  
> (The piano cover by animenz is what I listened to on repeat while writing this chapter)  
> -Yuri on ice (Also duh)  
> -Again (Once AGAIN i recommend the animenz piano cover)  
> -Paris

Nikiforov, Viktor  
31 years old (birthday December 25)  
Special investigator, currently ranked 13th  
Uses a Bikaku/koukaku chimera quinque named ‘ice’  
Family: Katsuki yuuri (husband) Haiba Lev (cousin) katsuki Mari (sister-in-law) Katsuki Hiroko (Mother-in-law), Nikiforov, Yurio (son)

 

Viktor was in a terrible mood.

He stared at his computer, part of him hoping that if he stared at it hard enough, it would turn on. His arms weren’t exactly cooperating with him either, and honestly, even if they were working he wouldn’t bother physically moving to turn it on. 

His son (foster son whatever) started dating. 

He was still staring at his computer (turn on turn on turn on) with his arms crossed over his chest when someone rapped three times on his office door. 

This is where Viktor was supposed to say ‘come in!’ or ‘what?’ or at least something other than the noncommittal grunt he made in the back of his throat.

Cue Oikawa Tooru with his zero sense of personal space. Given, it isn’t like Viktor has a particularly keen sense of personal space either, but this is his sulking time. Sulking times have to be served alone. 

Oikawa, Tooru  
26 years old (Birthday June 22)  
Special investigator, currently ranked 5th  
Uses an Ukaku shield quinque named ‘izanami’ and a bikaku, whip like quinque named ‘izanagi’  
Family: (all Direct family dead or missing) 

 

“Guess who we found!” He sang, waltzing into the room. 

Viktor looked blankly at him. “The only good news you can bring me right now is that you found the human identity of some S rated ghoul.”

Oikawa grinned. “What if I tell you we did?” 

Viktor managed to wrench his gaze away from his computer screen long enough to look at Oikawa. “No.”

“Yes!” The brunette half-shouted with glee. “Great Horned, S rated ghoul!”

“Really!?” Viktor got up from his chair, sulking mode completely gone. He gripped the taller man by the shoulders, making sure he wasn’t lying.

“Bokuto Koutarou!” His student shrieked. “We, no rather Mustang-”

“-Which one-”

“- Roy found a picture with him without his mask on yes, there’s the mask in his hand, and we matched the picture with a high school yearbook picture a few years ago. Now it’s easier to find where he is, and he can’t go around outside anymore!”

Viktor could hug him. So he did. 

“Guess who he’s being assigned to.” By this time, Viktor was pretty sure the younger man would explode if he didn’t say what he wanted to say. “Me, Iwa-chan, and your son!”

Viktor didn’t know what to feel. Happiness that the ghoul who had hurt so many was to be assigned to a team capable of ending his antics? Despair there was a chance his son could have to sacrifice his life?

Oikawa must’ve had mind-reading powers or something because he smiled one of his almost extinct genuine smiles. Truly, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen; Iwaizumi was a very lucky man. “Yuri-chan will be in no danger. Iwa-chan and I will make sure of that. We will protect him with our lives if it comes to it.”

He didn’t want that either. Viktor would prefer if everyone just went home or something and no one died. But if they all stopped going after the ghouls then they would all die. And not just them. Innocent people who never hurt anything. 

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi called from the doorway, surprising both men. “Yuuri wants you!”

Iwaizumi, Hajime   
26 years old (Birthday june 10)  
Special investigator, currently ranked 12th  
Uses a rinkaku quinque named ‘kori’ and a bikaku quinque named ‘kasai’  
Family: (all Direct family dead or missing) 

Oikawa pouted, his serious demeanor completely gone. “What could Yuuri want with me?”

“How should I know?” 

Oikawa, still pouting, stomped over to Iwaizumi who shoved him out of the door with one hand. “Nikiforov-san, stop worrying. Tooru and I have taken on plenty of SS rated ghouls before and come back relatively unscathed.”

Viktor knew this time though, it was a different situation. Great Horned, no Bokuto, was rarely seen without Tsukuyomi by his side. They were like the Bin brothers in that regard. 

“If you see Tsukuyomi though, don’t risk it.” 

Iwazumi acknowledged his words with a flick of the wrist as he walked out, still pushing the brunette in front of him. 

Viktor sat back down in his chair, spinning around a few times before finding the inspiration to work. His office door was still open, and the sounds of organized chaos drifted into his office, filling the empty spaces with the warm sounds. He could hear Eren and Mikasa talking quietly as they walked past the open door, Levi and Yaku arguing about who was shorter and taller. He could smell the coffee the few interns handed out, the otherwise crisp smell of the sterile office. 

In his office on the 21st floor, he could look out and see the first ward beneath him. Some people were afraid of heights, and he pitied them. How else was one supposed to enjoy the world?

“Oi! Viktor!” Now in came his adopted son, Yuri. With his husband, Yuuri. 

Katsuki, Yuuri  
28 years old (Birthday november 17)  
Special investigator, currently ranked 23th  
Uses a rinkaku quinque named ‘Ichi’  
Family: Nikiforov Viktor(husband) Haiba Lev (cousin-in-law) katsuki Mari (sister) Katsuki Hiroko (Mother), Nikiforov, Yuri (son)

“Have you seen Oikawa-kun anywhere?” Yuuri asked, walking into the office. 

“Iwaizumi just dragged him out to see you.”

Yuuri nodded; he had clearly been planning something. “Yurio can you got get him?”

Their son just glared at the two of them, grumbling as he stalked out of the room. 

“I did a little bit of research on Yuri’s date.” Yuuri began, walking into the room. “I approve.”

Viktor just glared at him. This was a decision they were supposed to make together. One of them was not supposed to just say yes or no. 

“Otabek Atlin. Apparently, he’s a nationally celebrated figure skater.” The just like we were before was there, but not said. “And, he doesn’t have any ulterior motives.”

“You interrogated him didn’t you.”

“I had Oikawa do it.”

Of course. The two of them, however different they might’ve been, were surprisingly good friends. Granted, they were partners for a short time, but their friendship was strange to say the least. 

Oikawa just had an air around him that made everyone feel different things. For Viktor, it was the feeling of immense talent creeping up at him. Technically, his kohai had surpassed him long ago, but still. There couldn’t be two beautiful special investigators in the main branch of the CCG. 

Yuuri told him he felt confidence from Oikawa. Like he was radiating an air that, once breathed, made him feel more sure of himself. 

Iwaizumi apparently felt fear, self-loathing and the feeling he was never enough from Oikawa. 

“Then, do you approve?” Yuuri asked tentatively. “I mean, if you don’t approve, then I wo-”

“No, it’s fine. I feel like Oikawa-chan wouldn’t lie if it came to Yurio. After all, he is his student.”

Fresh out of the academy, Yurio had been paired with one of the best, Oikawa Tooru, and subsequently, Iwaizumi. The two of them were almost always together after all. 

“How did you even get Otabek to talk to Oikawa?” Viktor, still incredulous, asked him. 

“I don’t know. Oikawa did most of everything.” Yuuri looked slightly sheepish. 

“Yuuri!” Oikawa chirped, bouncing in. He regarded the two of them with a careful eye. “Parents should always support their children. As long as there isn’t any harm that can come out it, I couldn’t care if Yu-chan was dating a vampire.”

Oikawa never had parents. Never had anyone there to support him other than Iwaizumi. 

This was why Viktor wanted to change things. His parents died when he was barely in high school. He wanted to stop people from having the people they loved killed by ghouls. 

But what he didn’t know, was that to protect the people he loved, he took away people other people needed.

___

Akaashi cursed. 

This wasn’t such a rare occasion, as many things from both humans and ghouls made him want to tear out his hair. 

But this was a special occasion. This was an occasion ‘special’ enough to actually tear out some of his hair. 

Bokuto had somehow managed to get himself caught, without a mask nonetheless, on camera. And the CCG knew this, and had sent out a public warning about him. So now even Bokuto couldn’t go out and buy the lot of them some new clothes or whatnot. 

So now the job of getting information fell entirely on Akaashi’s shoulders. 

But that wasn’t the part he was complaining about. 

The part he was complaining about was Bokuto, or, more specifically, Bokuto going into his ‘dejected mode’.

“I’m useless!” He cried, draping himself over Akaashi. “Leave me here!”

Akaashi sighed. “It’s hard to leave you when you’re laying on me, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto rolled off Akaashi, and substantially, onto the floor. “Leave me!”

Akaashi stood up, ready to leave, but of course, something, or rather, someone, was clinging to his leg. “Don’t leave me Akaashi!”

He just about had it with Bokuto’s moods when, thankfully, Kuroo popped his head into the door, grinning a terrible shit-eating grin. 

“Guess who Eto wants to talk to?” He grinned with tired eyes. They don’t match, his words, his smile, his eyes. 

Akaashi knows there are two people she might want to talk to; him and Bokuto. Of course, Bokuto as he was caught on camera without a mask on, but also him as news-gathering was now his job. The famous Tatsuki Sen wouldn’t have time to go information hunting. 

“Now?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

Kuroo nods, mouth mashing into a hard line. “She didn’t seem happy.”

No duh. Akaashi made use of the fact that Bokuto was already clinging to his leg and dragged him along the floor to the doorway, where he dipped his head slightly to the raven haired man. 

“Well, bye.” Kuroo sighed, walking off with a hand waving behind him. 

Bokuto had, thankfully, stopped clinging to Akaashi’s leg and stood up, dusting off his shirt. His silver and black hair, for the first time in a while, was not gelled up, and made him seem much sweeter. Not that Akaashi would tell him that though.

“She’s not going to kick me out of the Aogiri is she?” He asked when they started walking down the hall again. “I mean, like, just because they know my name and-”

He was rambling again. “No, she’s not going to kick you out.”

“But-”

Akaashi silenced him by pressing his lips gently to Bokuto’s, effectively shutting him up. “She’s not going to kick you out, okay?”

The taller man had gone very red and appeared to be malfunctioning. 

“It’s more likely that she need us to do something.” He sighed when Bokuto stopped moving altogether. Gently tugging on his arm, he led the taller man down the hall. 

Eto’s room was in a separate wing from theirs, along with Tatara and Noro’s. When they opened the door she looked at them with squinted eyes- one red kakugan and one regular green eye. The two eyes both were cold and harsh, but concurrently, somewhat childish.

“Hello!” She sang. “Don’t worry you’re not in trouble. I just need you to have a little chat with Kirigaya-chan and Spider.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrows. His (half)brother was rarely wanted by Eto, only called upon when in desperate need. Spider, or rather Baiyen, scared him. While he was technically her half-brother as well, she was nothing like him. 

Her appearance, first and foremost, was much different from anyone. She had bright blue hair, and a mouth always curved up into a wide, menacing smile. Her eyes, kakugan or not, was always red. 

Eto handed him a slip of paper, giving him a look that gave him chills. “Don’t read it.”

He nods, aching to rip open the package and look through its contents. 

“And Bokuto, I need to have a little chat with you.” She smiled again. That smile almost made Akaashi unfurl his ukaku wings, kill her right then and there. He knew he could if he wanted to, but Noro and Tatara together would be more than a match for him. And Bokuto was standing slightly closer to the door than he was, making Akaashi unable to protect his unguarded backside. 

Goosebumps ran up his arm when the smiling girl took Bokuto’s hand and pulled him deeper into the room. “You should get going.”

Trying his hardest to hide the sound of disgust rising up in his throat, he dipped his head slightly to Eto, and shooting one last look at his lover, left. He paused for a moment, trying to assure himself that he was just overacting, that Eto wasn’t going to do anything to Bokuto. 

Akaashi pulled his phone out of his back pocket, going through his contacts until he found Kirigaya Kazuto and pressed on it, dialing his brother’s number. 

“Domo.”

“Nee-san, Eto has a package for you and Baiyen,” he said into the empty hallway, his footsteps echoing across the room. “She needed to have a um, talk with Bokuto.”

He could nearly hear the string of scenarios running through his brother’s head. “Baiyen?”

“Yeah.” He nodded to Hinata who was peeking his head out from the room he shared with Kageyama, the raven probably still asleep. The orange-haired ball of energy gave a cheerful wave back. “She took Bokuto.”

His brother was silent for a moment. “His face was seen, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going over to Baiyen’s place. Meet me there in twenty?”

Akaashi nodded before realizing that this was a phone call and his brother would have no way of seeing him nod his head. “Sure.”

He stepped onto the roof of the building, breathing in the crisp morning air. The area was deserted by humans, so he didn’t have to worry about the intoxicating scent of them. 

Ukaku wings broke through the skin on his back, forming a pair of silver wings. Unlike most ukaku, his could actually resemble a pair of wings, and he could sort of glide it he extended them enough. 

Usually when he ‘flew’, he could forget about the worries he usually had about living in the Aogiri, battling the CCG to stay alive. Today though, was different. 

He was probably just overreacting to everything. Bokuto was just in a little bit of trouble that’s all. 

There was no way that Eto would try to turn him into a kakuja. 

Even when he touched down on the ground a few blocks from where his little sister lived, yet he still couldn’t shake off the nagging feeling that something was going to go terribly. Terribly for him, terribly for Bokuto. 

There was definitely no way that Eto would try to turn him into a kakuja.

He didn’t even notice the twig lying on the ground; he was that far in his thoughts. 

Crack. 

Yamori used his thumb to push down his pointer finger, the resounding sound loud and sickening. His too-far-apart eyes stared at him with a maniac light, his smile too wide to be genuine. 

979… 972... 965

Akaashi forced himself to take a deep breath. No. Bokuto wasn’t going to be tortured like him. No. Don’t remember that now. His feet carried him away from the occupied street and into a dark, secluded alleyway. 

His arm was on the floor, dripping blood as it was casually tossed into Yamori’s mouth. The blond was laughing, apparently entranced with the taste of his flesh. 

888… 881… 874… 

Pain and the numbers he was forced to chant was the only thing he knew. Again and again his limbs were detached, the occasional shot of RC cells or RC suppressants injected into the open wounds. 

“Stop, stop, please…”

“You don’t want your precious Bokuto-san to die do you? Do you? Do you?!” 

“No!, Please, stop… Stop…. It hurts.”

797… 790… 783…

Akaashi was shaking violently on the cold November ground, his hands wrapped around his stomach, eyes shut tight. Memories he had spent two years trying to forget. 

“It hurts…”

“You know what this is right? It’s the Chinese red headed centipede. You don't mind if I put it in your ear do you?”

 

Akaashi trembled in fear. On one hand, he knew he was still strong enough to tear through the handcuffs and kill Jason before the centipede was put anywhere near his ear. 

But Eto still had Bokuto in her grasp. 

“Please…”

No… this wasn’t happening to Bokuto. Yamori was dead. Akaashi killed him. This couldn’t be happening to Bokuto.

“Eto told me I could do whatever I wanted with you as long as I gave you these RC shots twice a day. ‘Just don’t kill him until they’re all gone’.” Yamori grinned, picking up one of his many instruments of torture.

Akaashi mustered up the most hateful glare he could, which could’ve scared away a military officer. His teal green eyes were burning with wrath, his mouth set in a grim line. “Do whatever the fuck you want to me.”

Yamori seemed to find this amusing, great peals of laughter booming around the dome. “Count backwards from one thousand by sevens.”

Akaashi braced himself, knowing what was to come. He offered no resistance as the first cut was made down his arm. 

1000… 993… 986… 

Akaashi threw up on the pavement. 

After managing to pry his fingers away from the material of his shirt, he got to his feet, still shaking slightly. The trash bag next him quivered slightly, and a crow hopped out, pecking at the open bag that spilled out of it. 

“As long as you’re here with me, Koutarou, I’ll do anything to stay that way.”

“Really!? Then, Keji, the same goes for you. I do anything as long as I can stay by your side. That’s okay right?”

“Yeah… Koutarou. As long as you’re here, safe.”

“Don’t worry Keji! I’ll always be right here!”

Akaashi’s heart clenched. What it Bokuto wasn’t here or safe?

Then what would he do? What could he do?

I’ll do anything to have you by my side.   
___

Kirigaya Kazuto was not stupid. 

In fact, he claimed to be pretty smart. 

So when his little brother called him, he knew that Bokuto was going to be turned into a kakuja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry?  
> I can't write, I know


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this mini side(ish) story to releive you from all of this angst and death and torture.

Yurio did not expect his first date to be like this. 

Not only was it with a guy, but there also seemed to be his dads, their students, and a bunch of random people they worked with squeezed into the table right behind to them. 

He just tried to keep his eyes on his date for the time being, although it was pretty difficult to ignore the 6 grown ass men squeezed into a tiny 2 person booth right behind Otabek. They were all wearing rather large trench coats in an array of colors, including Viktor’s neon pink one. Quite the eyesore if you asked Yurio. Their faces were covered in what seemed like the “6 Pack Bandanas for $1” deal he had recently seen at the local dollar store. Even their eyes had thick sunglasses over them. 

Back to the main subject: The Date. Yurio’s face was a slight shade of pink, as it had been for whole day, ever since Viktor had waltzed into his room singing, “Gay or European,” and ending with a nice and happy, “We’re both gay and European!” 

“Get up Yurio! It’s your first date!” Sometimes, it seemed to Yurio that Viktor was more excited about the date than he was.

As Yurio stared across the table at Otabek, he began to think about why he liked him in the first place. He was the first person other than his dads and his grandfather to truly worry about him. He was there next to him, although silent, when he needed another’s warmth the most.   
“And for you sir?” the waiter suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Uh, I’ll have this,” Yurio pointed at a random thing on the menu, not wanting to look dumb. 

“You sure about that, son?” the middle aged waiter said, “It’s a dish for, well people with extreme tastes…” 

“Of course. My decisions are always right,” Yurio replied. The waiter walked off with an even more worried glance. 

“Um, Yurio,” Otabek cleared his throat, “Are you sure you wanted to order the ‘Warning: Use Caution on the Extreme Ultra Super Spicy and Terrible Tasting Dish’ dish? It probably won’t taste too good, judging upon that name.” 

“What?!” Yurio said, suddenly regretting all his life. Stay composed, Yurio, he thought, you don’t want Otabek to think you’re weird right? Maybe this is a great opportunity to show Otabek how manly you are. “Yes, of course I can handle it.” Yurio said, somehow managing a grin. 

The group of his dads and coworkers, strategically placed so that Otabek couldn’t see them, had already ordered, seeing as they had been camped out at the restaurant ever since 9 in the morning. Every time they had been kicked out they just came back in with a different costume and ordered the same small serving of “lemon water” to share between the 6 of them. 

As Yurio and Otabek were finally getting somewhere in their “smalltalk,” the waiter came with their food. 

“An American Cheeseburger for you,” the waiter said, placing a normal looking platter in front of Otabek, “and a ‘Warning: Use Caution on the Extreme Ultra Super (dank) Spicy (memes) and Terrible Tasting Dish’ for this young man. 

Yurio gawked at the mess placed in front of him. A red slimy substance was all glopped in a large tin bucket with pieces of unidentifiable meat floating around it. Yurio hand wobbled as he forced himself to eat a spoonful of that shit. When the spoon touched the tip of his tongue, his face immediately filled with all shades of red and his face caught on fire. Otabek chuckled as he quietly nibbled on his burger and behind him, all of the grown ups had cracked up and crying tears of laughter. Viktor was on the ground because he was laughing so much and had been asked multiple times if he was having a seizure. 

“Do you want to go get some ice cream?” Otabek casually said while Yurio sprinted in circles around the restaurant, still on fire. Otabek quietly left the restaurant, carrying the a still struggling Yurio.

“The bill’s on those creepy guys by the way,” Otabek gently motioned towards the booth of trench coats as he closed the door of the restaurant.

Outside, Otabek, placed Yurio down in an alley corner. Yurio was still a bit red from the taste he had of the dish, slightly Better now.

“I like when your face is like that,” Otabek grinned as he pressed his lips onto Yurio. Yurio reddened more from surprise and his eyes widened. 

Otabek leaned into Yurio ear and whispered, almost so that Yurio couldn’t hear, “That kiss sure was spicy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got any more side story ideas? I want to add one after every chapter or so and I only have like, two more ideas to write (type whatever).
> 
> I still cant write.


End file.
